


Bloom

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Florists, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is a tattoo artist, Morgan is a florist who works down the street from him. When Morgan’s usual artist quits unexpectedly and he has to have his tattoo finished by a replacement, feelings come out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growling Lion

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE STOP ME FROM WRITING MORE FICS. I'm already working on like 5 ongoing fics and here I am with a new one. :) Please stop me because I'm getting way too ahead of myself but it's not my fault - you guys give me really good ideas. Sigh. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 1!

“Sorry, your usual guy is out.”

Derek paused with his hand reaching into his wallet. He’d  _finally_ gotten Penelope to fill in at his shop with the plan to get the tattoo on his shoulder finished and his usual guy was out?

He sighed, dropping his hand. “When is he coming back?”

“Never?” the owner offered nervously. “He quit.”

Talk about luck being against you. Derek dropped his head. “I have a half-finished lion on my shoulder, Andrew, I can’t just leave it like that.” Technically he could but Morgan was never about finishing stuff halfway.

Andrew threw his hands up, laughing softly. “I know, that’s why I’ll give you a discount with the second best artist my shop has.” He grinned. “Sound like a deal, man?”

Derek hummed. “Still have the sketch of my original design?”

“Of course,” Andrew replied.

Derek slowly smiled. “Okay, man, sounds like a deal. Who is it?”

He put up a finger. “One second, I’ll go get him.”

Derek watched as Andrew disappeared into the back, the curtains closing behind him. It was a small parlor but Derek had been frequenting it for almost two years now. It was convenient, considering his own shop was located down the street, and also his usual artist had been one hell of a guy.

He could only hope his replacement was half as talented as he’d been.

Derek idly flipped through the book on the table, glancing at all the different tattoo designs, until finally he heard footsteps approaching and closed it. The curtains were opened and Andrew slipped through.

He was quickly followed by a man quite a bit taller.

“Derek,” Andrew gestured at the man, “this is Spencer aka second best.”

Derek expected someone similar to his old guy - bulky, tattooed himself, bald. Spencer proved to be nothing like that, though. He was about his height, slender, and from what Derek could see his skin was all pure white and untouched. And he definitely wasn’t bald with that mop of brown on his head.

“It’s a pleasure meeting ya,” Derek said, extending a hand.

Spencer seemed to think about it for a second before finally grabbing his hand. Morgan couldn’t help smiling, firmly shaking his hand before letting go. “Andrew says you have an unfinished tattoo?”

“Something like that,” Derek mumbled as he reached up, pushing his sleeve out of the way. On his shoulder was black ink outlining an unfinished lion. “Think you can finish it up for me?”

It was odd the way Spencer’s face brightened and he reached out without giving a warning, gently running his fingers over the tattoo. Derek cleared his throat, stiffening under his soft hand.

“I can definitely finish it,” he said after a moment. “Come with me.”

Derek waved goodbye to Andrew as he followed after Spencer, who opened the curtains for him. Spencer gestured him into a room and slipped in after him, messing with some of the equipment on his table.

He didn’t say a word, and Derek was happy he knew what to do or else he’d be standing there confused. He sat down on the chair and leaned back, resting his head against the headrest.

“I need to disinfect the area - “

Derek cut him off. “Kid, this isn’t my first time,” he gestured at his arm, “obviously.” He grinned when Spencer’s face got a little hotter and he coughed, nodding, before approaching him.

He pulled his own chair over along with the table and sat down. Derek watched quietly as Spencer put disinfectant on cotton and began cleaning his shoulder. He was oddly gentle compared to his old guy, making sure to get every spot but never applying too much pressure.

It was endearing in a way, Derek decided, as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

“Andrew gave me the original sketch,” Spencer said, and he was setting the equipment up properly. “It’s really nice.” He grabbed the pen, adjusting it in his hand, and tapping. “What made you want a lion?”

Derek breathed out, preparing for the small stinging he always felt whenever the pen touched his skin for the first time. Spencer placed the pen against his skin and moved effortlessly along the design.

“I like lions, I guess,” he answered finally, licking his lips. “You know, they’re the kings of the jungle. Strong, nobody messes with ‘em. I guess I kind of like that. I can relate with it.”

Spencer chuckled, and Derek was so shocked he opened his eyes, glancing at the artist with a bit of amusement. Spencer noticed and looked at him, smiling. “I was just thinking you’re kinda conceited, aren’t you?”

Now  _that_ was unexpected. Derek laughed, his chest rumbling, and Spencer quickly pulled the pen away, obviously startled. “And now I’m thinking I kinda underestimated you.”

Spencer slowly put the pen back against his skin, pressing a bit harder. He smiled again, and it was more genuine - comfortable. Derek watched him as he shrugged. “It happens.”

“Since we’re asking questions,” Derek started, and his voice was low, teasing. He leaned his head back against the chair. “What made you want to be a tattoo artist? A childhood dream or something?”

He wasn’t oblivious to the way Spencer tensed up, and it almost made him feel bad for asking. “It’s nothing like that,” Spencer replied, and he was focusing fully on the tattoo now. “I just - I needed money at the time, found out I had a steady hand and here I am.”

Derek nodded, suddenly understanding. “Oh.”

Spencer laughed, a soft sound. “Don’t get like that on me. It’s okay, really.”

“Well,” Derek said, running his tongue over his teeth; a nervous habit. “What did you want to do?” Spencer paused, the pen stopping, and he looked at him curiously. “I mean when you were young, I’m sure you had a dream.”

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, going back to the tattoo. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on, kid,” Derek lifted an eyebrow, “we all have dreams.”

Spencer sighed. “I guess I just wanted to do something… bigger with my life.” He paused, chewing nervously on his lip. “Not that I’m unhappy here and Andrew is a really nice person. I just feel like I could do more but money makes the world go round, doesn’t it?”

Derek could see it in his face, just how upset the topic was making him. A part of Derek felt bad for even bringing it up. “You’re still young. What are you - twenty?”

At least he seemed to be able to make him laugh. Spencer chuckled, and he pulled the pen away from his arm, placing it back on the table. “Thanks for the compliment but I’m thirty.”

“Wow,” Derek breathed. “Someone is aging  _creepily_ well.”

Spencer glanced at him, and Derek saw the way his lips twitched. He could try all he wanted but Derek knew he’d almost made him smile, and it made him feel good. “Thanks, old man.”

“Rude,” Derek muttered, mocking hurt. 

Standing up, Spencer gestured at the mirror in the room. “How does it look so far?” Derek jumped off the chair and approached the mirror, glancing at the still unfinished tattoo on his arm. “Obviously there’s still work to be done but it’s getting around lunch and I don’t want to keep yo - “

Derek turned around. “You did good, kid.”

Spencer smiled, gesturing him back over. “Let me cover it before you go.”

It didn’t take long for Spencer to get the bandage and gently wrap it around Morgan’s arm, securing it where the ends came together. He tugged a little on it, making sure it wouldn’t come undone, before stepping away.

“You’ll need to clea - “

Morgan placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “What did I say earlier?” 

“That this isn’t your first time,” Spencer said, “right.”

Morgan squeezed his shoulder. “I really do like it though, thanks.”

He wanted to say he was imagining it - the way Spencer flushed at the contact and wiggled out from under his hand. His neck, his ears, and definitely his cheeks - all flushed red as he nodded. “I’m glad you like it. If you come back again soon, I’ll finish it.”

Derek nodded. “Thanks, I will.” He turned around and took a few steps, lingering in the doorway. The words rolled off his tongue before he even had a chance to reconsider them. “Also… don’t let yourself be so down about what you’re doing right now. You’re a cool kid, you’ll find your place.”

Spencer watched as Derek disappeared out the door. He stood there for a long moment, still, before finally he lifted a hand and pressed it against his cheek. Startled, he looked into the mirror. He hadn’t been imagining it; he was red as a tomato.


	2. Pretty

Derek entered the shop, door closing behind him quietly. Penelope immediately appeared from the backroom, her hair pulled up into two wild ponytails. “Hello, custom - “ Her voice dropped. “Oh, you’re back early.”

He plopped down behind the counter. “My usual guy wasn’t there and I had to get my tattoo done by someone new.” Derek leaned back, stretching his arms out. “He said I should take a break for lunch and come back later to get it finished. Quite a thoughtful fella, huh?”

Penelope sat down next to him. “I wish I could see it,” she whined.

Derek gently ran his hand over the bandage covering his arm. “Sorry, baby girl, but it needs to be covered for a bit longer. When it’s off, you’ll be the first who sees it.”

“As it should be,” she replied, waving a finger at him. “So what do you like so much about the new guy?” 

Derek blinked, glancing at her with furrows brows. “What do you mean?”

“Ohhh,” Penelope hummed, poking his chest. “I know you, Derek, and I know when you get that sparkly look in your eyes - was he that attractive?” She huffed. “Maybe I should go get a tattoo if he was hot enough to get you looking all bothered.”

Derek rolled his eyes, softly smacking her arm. “Penelope, you’re crazy.”

“Am I wrong?” she replied, lifting an eyebrow knowingly.

Derek snorted. “Okay, yeah, maybe he wasn’t  _entirely_ ugly - “ Penelope giggled at his choice of words “ - but that doesn’t I’m interested in him or anything, man. I just got out of a relationship, and I barely know him.”

“Okay, you’re right,” she said after a moment. 

Sighing, Derek stood up and ruffled her hair. Penelope pouted at that, fixing her ponytails. “Thanks for looking after the shop for me, you can go back home now. I know you had plans with JJ.”

Penelope stood up, slipping her arms around him in a hug. “Be safe.”

Derek returned the hug, smiling. “Aren’t I always?”

\---

"Spencer," Andrew said as the artist was packing up his bag for the day, "can I ask a big favor?"

He turned around, glancing at his boss, and moved his hands away from his bag, placing them instead on his hips. Most people didn't like their boss, Spencer knew, but Andrew was a good guy - quite a bit older, and occasionally picky, but never anything short of nice. He smiled. "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

Spencer watched as Andrew lifted his hand, a bundle of money resting comfortably in his palm. "The guy you worked on - "

"Derek," he answered for him.

Andrew cocked an eyebrow, surprised he'd remembered his name. Spencer rarely bothered remembering customers. "Right. He gave me a bit too much money. I told him I'd be giving him a discount but he insisted," he sighed, shaking his head. "The dimwit. Anyway I would've argued more but that's when Clancy stopped by and he slipped out before I could."

Clancy was his girlfriend; she looked like the popular girls who'd tormented Spencer - pretty and petite - in school but she was actually quite sweet. Spencer tucked some hair behind his ear, not that it helped much as the strands immediately fell back into his face. "Okay, what do you mean me to do?"

"Can you maybe stop by on your way home and give the money to him?" Andrew inquired. "I would but Clancy wants me - "

Spencer stopped him, smiling wider. "Sure, don't worry about it but..." He tilted his head. "Where does he live?"

Andrew gently touched his arm, and Spencer followed as he brought up up to the window of the shop. "It's not where he lives, it's where he works." He pointed out the window and Spencer's eyes followed his finger. A flower shop was located at the end of the street, the outside blooming with flowers.

"Oh." Spencer blinked. "Weird, lived here for two years and I've never been there."

Andrew patted his back. "Well, have you ever had anyone you needed to buy flowers for?" He had a good point. Spencer shook his head no, and Andrew laughed. "Exactly. So do you mind?"

"Of course not," Spencer extended his hand, and Andrew gave him the money. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Andrew smiled, relieved, and went to grab his things. "I owe you, kiddo." 

\---

The flower shop was even bigger than he thought. The outside had a shelf lining the window with arrangements of flowers. Spencer smiled, pausing near the door, and smelling the first bunch of flowers. It was mostly roses with a few other kinds of flowers scattered about the pot.

He turned to the door and opened it, walking in. The smell of flowers only intensified, becoming more potent. 

"Hello, welcome - " 

Spencer lifted his head fast, and Derek trailed off when he saw who it was. "Hey, kid, why are you here?"

"Uh." Spencer blinked, and suddenly he remembered. He walked further into the shop, stopping at the counter, and began digging through his pocket. Derek watched curiously as he searched. Finally the dollars were in his hand and he pulled them out, placing them on the counter. "Andrew said you paid too much."

Derek sighed. "That dimwit - " Spencer almost laughed, and Derek furrowed his brows. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Spencer replied, smiling small. "Just Andrew said the same thing about you." He leaned in, resting his elbows on the table. "Have long have you guys been friends? I think it's kinda weird I've never seen you before."

"Three years now," Derek answered, piling the money up. "He was a nerd back then, let me tell you, but two years ago Clancy came along and suddenly he bulked up." He chuckled; a low sound that for some reason Spencer found attractive and he didn't know why. "It was some change."

Spencer nodded. He'd been listening but he'd somehow gotten distracted halfway through by Derek - the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he overall presented himself. Spencer always had an interest in that kind of stuff, trying to tell who someone was before he even got to know them. With Derek, it wasn't too hard. He was confident, strong, a complete alpha, but there was no aggression in him - no meanness.

He was a nice guy, easygoing, and kindhearted. 

Okay, maybe Spencer couldn't know _all_ that yet, but he was assuming. That was the fun of it.

"Were you a nerd then, too?" Spencer inquired, the words slipping from his tongue instinctively. He wanted to know more.

Derek seemed surprised but he quickly answered, "yeah, I was a bit of a shrimp."

Spencer had been right; most alphas would've answered otherwise if there was no proof against it, just to keep up their image. He smiled, a little happy he'd be having a new client who seemed so... _great_. "Can I admit something?" he asked, and Morgan nodded. "I think it's kind of weird you're a florist." Morgan mocked hurt for the second time that day. "Not that it's bad, it's just - you look like you'd be in a different profession."

Laughing, Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I don't know," Spencer answered but that wasn't the truth. "You're just..." He gestured at him idly. "You're strong and fit, and really cool, I guess. You don't look like the kind of guy who'd be working with flowers all day, that's all." Spencer smiled. "But it's not a bad thing."

Morgan nodded slowly. "I could say the same about you. You look more like you should be the florist, not me."

Spencer blinked. "What do you mean?"

He watched as Morgan winced, it was a small movement but it still showed, and laughed awkwardly. It only made him more curious, of course. Spencer leaned over the counter, his hands resting dangerously close to Morgan's, and he stared straight at him. Morgan licked his lips. "Well, when a person pictures a florist I think most people imagine someone - " his eyes flickered from Spencer's waist to his face " - small, with a welcoming presence, pretty and soft, stuff like that."

Spencer's lips grew tight. "Did you just call me pretty?"

Derek laughed nervously, running a hand up and down the back of his neck. "I guess?"

"Okay," Spencer replied. "Sorry, I don't think you're pretty - " Morgan lifted an amused eyebrow " - but you are handsome."

Derek laughed but now it was all genuine, his chest rumbling. "Kid, you really _are_ surprising, aren't you?"

"Something like that," Spencer mumbled but he was grinning. "I'll see you later."

"Before you go," Derek said, and he was reaching out for his hand. Spencer watched, confused, as Derek grabbed his hand and opened his fingers. He wasn't too confused, though, when he felt something like paper being placed in his hand. Derek closed his fingers around the dollars, smiling. "Keep it."

Spencer glanced down. "I can't - "

"Come on," Derek said, knocking a hand gently against his shoulder, "the customer's always right."

Spencer snorted at the comment. "Okay but next time I'll be giving you a gift."

Derek nodded, amusement glinting behind brown eyes. "I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
